A Bleeding Love
by Red-Cherry-Flowers
Summary: Penny and Link try to fight and hid their feeling for each other but what happens when some situations and fate throw them together. Penny/Link story!
1. Dilemmas of the Heart

**Hello everyone! This is my first Hairspray fic! I've seen the movie twice and I loved it! It sort of struck me during the movie while watching it the first time that Link and Penny would be great together and thus I became a PINK fan, so here is my first Hairspray fic. Hope you enjoy it!**

Disclaimer: Own nothing of this expect this idea…please don't sue or shoot!!!

She leaned against the red school lockers as she watched _him_ walk down the school corridor. His handsome face shone with happiness when he saw Tracy. Link was all for Tracy; completely Tracy's.

Penny turned away and keeping her eyes securely on the floor she moved to her History class, her curly blonde hair in her normal two ponytails and her red lollypop in her hand.

What was the matter with her?! Link was just a friend to her, nothing more. She had got to know him more since he had started at date Tracy and she was glad to find he wasn't as plastic and perfect as he seemed to be on TV. He was still flashy and a bit star striking but he was a normal teenage boy away from the camera and was actually very nice.

It had been a few weeks since that incident down at their town's local dinner, a few weeks since he had really made her heart glow gold.

_Penny pushed open the windowed door of 'Sparky's Dinner' and moved inside. It was the late afternoon and the sun was at its visible lowest and brightest of orange. Sitting at the red and white checkerboard table cloths were many people; school kids, families, mothers clubs, all talking and laughing about their own business. _

_Penny walked towards the white gleaming bar when a voice interrupted her thoughts, "Hey Checkerboard Chick!"_

_She ignored the cat call and approached Sparky Spikes, the owner of the dinner, who was serving creamy sodas to two teenager boys. They both turned around and stopped moving away from the counter when they saw her. One of them smirked at her, "Where's your Nigger friend __Pingelton?"_

_Penny went to push past them but they stopped her, the other saying, "Is he too busy cleaning toilets?"_

"_No," retorted Penny sharply, "why would he; considering it's your job?"_

_That wiped the smiles of the boys' faces. They both moved towards her and bumped her hard as they past her making her drop the school books she was carrying in her arms on the floor. _

"_Hey!" she looked up at the familiar voice. It was Link._

_He was glaring at the two boys that had just pushed her. They turned to look at him and when they recognized who he was their expression changed to more sincerity. _

"_What's up __Larkin?" one of them said in a nicer and causal way._

"_You two, apologies to Penny," Link glared angrily at them. The two boys stared at Link for a moment before they looked at each other uneasily and both turned to Penny. _

"_Sorry Pingelton."_

"_Yeah we're sorry."_

"_Go on!" said Link still glaring at them, "get out of here."_

_The two boys moved away, moving faster then they usually would, properly afraid if they hung around Link's friends might come to his support. Penny crouched down to pick up her scattered books and Link moved down to help her saying, "you alright little darling?"_

_Penny looked at him as she stood up and he handled her some of her books and she gave a shrug, "yes, I'm fine. You didn't have to do that, you know. It happens all the time now. I'm used to it."_

_Link raised his eyebrows, "since you announced on live TV that you're a checkerboard girl?"_

_Penny gave him a shy grin. Link looked past her into the street and then looked back at her and eyed her for a moment. _

"_What?" asked Penny, a bit uncomfortable under his studying stare._

_Link smiled lightly, "I think Seaweed is very lucky to have someone like you."_

"_Oh," Penny dropped her eyes in embarrassment at his compliment. He had never spoken to her like this, he seemed so…normal, "um, thanks Link."_

"_I saw just leaving," said Link casually after a moment's silence between them, "would you like a ride home?"_

_Penny looked at him again and noticed that his eyes watched her anxiously. _

"_Er, no I'm okay," said Penny, "I was suppose to meet my mum here anyway. It's one of those rare things that she does when she's, you know, nice to me and all." _

_Penny thought (or dared to believe) for a brief moment she saw something like disappointment cross Link's handsome face, but it was replaced by a bright smile so quickly that she was sure she imagined it. Hang on, why would she even imagine something like that? It's not like she wanted Link to feel disappointed by this._

"_Oh, yeah," said Link looking down for a moment and nodding in understanding. He looked back up at her and said, "I hope you have a good time Penny, with your mum. I suppose I'll se ya around little darling."_

_He gave her one last smile and a quick wink before he headed towards the door. Penny leaned against the bar counter and watched his retreating back in amazement. Her heart felt light and free and she sighed feeling happier then she'd ever felt before. His smile made her a thousand times lighter of every trouble that was shading her…_

"Miss Pingelton!"

"Yes?" Penny spanned out of her dream-like faze, returning to the classroom and looked at her History teacher, Mrs. Galdenra who glared at her over her square glasses.

If I have to ask you why King Charles II died one more time you will receive detention."

"Oh okay," said Penny, still too distracted by Link's face in her mind to completely comprehend what Mrs. Galdenra was saying.

"_Well_ then?!"

"Well what Mrs. Galdenra?"

"Answer my question please Miss Pingelton."

"Er, what was the question again?"

Mrs. Galdenra picked up her stake of pink detention slips and proceeded to write Penny Pingelton's name on it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey there babe," Seaweed came up to Penny, while moving to the sound of the music's beat, and placed a kiss on her check, "have you been a naughty girl again?"

"Yeah," said Penny, waving around her pink slip and making a face, "Mrs. Galdenra gave me detention because I couldn't answer her stupid question."

"Don't worry about it baby!" said Seaweed leading her from the door towards where the other African-Americans were dancing, "you just get to spend more time with me and get into some of that groovy rhythm."

Penny smiled in reply, guilt and sorrow filling her as Link's face flooded into her head again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I think next month we should have some sort of celebration," gushed Tracy happily, "you know, for Corny's birthday. We should make up an entire new dance, just for him."

"You know I think that's a great idea," said Link, winking down at Tracy, who smiled up at him adorably. Link had his arm around her chubby shoulders and she had an arm wrapped around his thin waist.

Penny looked away from their little interaction. She felt sick from the ache that was growing in her stomach and up to her chest. Why did this have to happen to her?! She had Seaweed, what more could she want then chocolate? She knew, of course she knew.

"Hey Penny," said Tracy suddenly and Penny looked up at her and plastered a smile on her face, "want to come for some sodas with Link and me."

Penny glanced at Link who grinned and wink at her, "Come on Penny, it'll be fun."

Fun?! Watching Link and Tracy together! Ha, some fun!

"Nah sorry guys," said Penny, "but I have to get home. These days if I not home before six o'clock my mum freaks out."

"Oh," said Tracy's round face dropping a little, "well I hope you can come next time then."

Penny smiled, "yeah maybe next time. See ya guys."

"Bye Penny," called Tracy as she walked in one direction and Tracy and Link moved in another. Penny gripped her hands into fists and she wanted nothing more then to break down and cry her heart out. Her heart was bleeding, in a terrible mess.

She loved Seaweed, she really did. By Link, she loved him _more_ and he would never return that love. Tracy had it and she wasn't going to lose it, ever. Guilt filled her again, she had to stop this! She had to! For her own good and for those that she loved.

"Hey Penny wait up!"

Penny turned and to her surprise Link was jogging down to her. When he stopped next to her Penny said, "Is everything alright?"

Link smiled, "Everything is perfect."

"Um where's Tracy?" asked Penny, looking back down in the direction Link had come from, "Isn't she coming?"

"I decided I'm not in the mood for a soda so Tracy went on her own," answered Link, "actually I'm in the mood for lollypops."

He grinned at his little joke as they began walking again and Penny said, "oh well, I've got none left today. I guess you'll have to wait for tomorrow."

"Don't worry," said Link glancing at her, "I've had good practice waiting."

Penny looked at him questionably and Link held up his hands, "Don't ask. You won't believe me even if I told you."

There was a moment's silence before Link suddenly raised an arm and let it drip across Penny's shoulders. Although she kept walking Penny's body went ridge with shock at his action. He shouldn't be doing this! What if someone saw them?! What if Tracy saw them, or Seaweed, or her _mother_?!

But she could hardly complain even though she was slightly scared at the moment. She fitted against the side of his body perfectly, like she was made for him.

"You've been avoiding me," he said suddenly looking worried and he gave her shoulders a little squeeze, "have I done something wrong?"

Penny gave an inward sigh of relief but also felt the extreme taste of disappointment too. The arm was just a friendly comfort gesture.

"N-no," stuttered Penny, "I didn't notice."

She glanced at him and the confused look on his face made Penny breathless, although not from any love feeling, more from terror. Did he know?! Was he confused about why she would refuse to tell him now they were alone and he was asking her to be honest? But he _couldn't_ know, she had never let anything slip! She was too much of a chicken to risk something like that!

Link suddenly stopped walking and Penny took the opportunity to let his arm slip from her shoulders. Link observed her for a moment and his stare was suddenly so strong she turned away; it made her feel uncomfortable, like he could read her every thought.

"I didn't mean to," said Penny quickly, "to avoid you, you know, I sometimes have my head in the clouds and then I end up doing things I don't really mean to do and I don't notice them and then that sort of gets me into trouble and I know I'm blabbering again and I'm sorry."

She took a deep breathe at the end of her very long sentence and Link suddenly smiled brightly at her and gave a small chuckle. Penny guessed he was thinking along the same lines as her about the blabbing.

"My silly little Penny," he said shaking his head slowly and smiling at her

_His_ Penny?!

"This is where I go," said Link pointing down the street towards a middle-sized snow white house with lilies planted in the front garden. It wasn't the type of house Penny had imagined a regular on the Corny Collins Show would live in, even if he was a teenager.

"The lilies are beautiful," observed Penny

Link gave her a soft but sad smile, "my mother planted them before she died. My father couldn't bear to pull them out even though they reminded him so much of her. Lilies were her favourite flowers."

"Oh," said Penny, a little embarrassed she had brought up a sensitive topic, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't scoop."

Link smiled at her again for he said, "I best be going or my dad will be wondering where I am."

"Yeah," said Penny pulling a face, "I better get home too before my mum freaks and ties me to my bed again and makes me listen to gospel music!"

Link raised his eye brows as Penny rolled her eyes and shaking her head darkly, "don't even ask."

"Well I'll see ya around hey?" said Link, the corner of his mouth moving upwards

"Yeah," said Penny as she moved to cross the road, "I'll see ya tomorrow at school."

She turned and began to head home praying to God that her mother won't punish her for being out too late.

**What do you think? I'm sort of a bit iffy about how I wrote Link's character. No matter how I try I just can't seem to get it right or maybe I'm just overseeing things too much. Any suggestions???**

**Anyways, please, please review and tell me whatcha think!! ;) oxox**


	2. Fantasy Land

**Hello my friends!!! Quick update huh??? ;) Yeah I'm fast when I'm into a story! Firstly, I'd like to thank my wonderful reviewers of chapter one: **_**Tracie2004, **__**Sandshrew777, **__**cRiMsOnGoDdEsS01, **__**Just Another Hairspray Love...**_**Thank-you you all for your encouragement guys:) Anyways, here is the second chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If you **_**really**_** want to read it see chapter one!**

"I am a checkerboard chick!"

Her voice rang in Link's ears; that same sentence, over and over again, like a broken record. A proof that she would never be his; he had seen her with Seaweed and saw the way she looked at him. But he wanted more then anything to have her look at him like that.

He thanked God that he had found Tracy because she had brought Penny to him. He had noticed her at school sometimes with Tracy, back before Tracy came onto the show, but he hadn't really met her or spoke to her before the day he had received detention with Tracy and they had gone back to Seaweed's place.

He had thought she was good looking a bit, very cute, but he hadn't had the feelings he had for her now. He remembered clearly when he had first felt that stinging and cutting stab in his heart. It had been when Penny had kissed Seaweed on live TV. He hadn't understood the pain that spread through him and when he had kissed Tracy it just wasn't right to have Penny's face in his mind. Why would Penny kissing Seaweed like that affect him? He had Tracy, what more could he ask for?

Yeah, like he didn't know the answer.

"Hey there cracker boy!"

Link looked up to see Seaweed and Penny standing above him. Link smiled at Seaweed's joke nickname for him. He had to admit, Seaweed was alright, much better then he'd thought black people would be.

"Hey," replied Link. He didn't miss how Penny's eyes avoided him. She was still avoiding him, even after he had asked her what he had done wrong yesterday.

"Penny and Tracy and I were going out tonight for some dinner. Want to come?" asked Seaweed

Link shrugged, "that'll be sweet. What time?"

"Seven," replied Seaweed, "we'll go in my car."

"Sounds good," said Link, but his thoughts stopped for a moment and he turned to Penny remembering something, "but you said you're not allowed to go out past six. Your mum won't let you."

"Yeah," said Penny grinning happily, "but I told her I'm staying at Miss. Turner's house and she let she go. She won't check; she loves Miss Turner one step down from God!"

She gave a laugh and Seaweed grinned. Link felt his heart flutter at the sound of her laugh. It was like an angel's voice.

"Well we'll see you later cracker boy," said Seaweed playfully punching Link in the arm

"Bye Link," said Penny quietly as Seaweed wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her down towards the corridor. Linked watched them go and felt his another stabbing pain in him when Seaweed said something to Penny and she giggled. Seaweed then turned and took Penny's face in his hands and kissed her lips.

That was too much for Link to take and he turned away, wanting nothing more, for the first time ever, then to get to class.

"Enjoying the view?" asked a vulgar voice behind him. Link turned and was met by Amber. She looked as well fashioned as ever. She wore a light blue dress that curved out around her hips and her blonde hair was high up held still. He was in no mood for her at the moment.

"What do you want Amber?" said Link

Amber looked behind him to where Link knew Penny and Seaweed were still kissing.

"At least she's pretty I suppose," stated Amber, "but truth, I thought you couldn't go any lower then your white whale, but no, now after the Nigger Lover."

"Shut-up Amber," hissed Link. He glanced around at the other students pasting them; Amber was talking so loudly that he was sure people would hear her. And to even call the girls those things…!

Amber gave a sarcastic laugh, "yeah Link don't worry; I'll keep your little secret from your precious little Tracy."

She then turned and stalked away with her head held high. Link watched her retreating back with narrowed eyes before he turned and walked to Geography, the one class that he had with Tracy.

He walked into his Geography classroom and spotted Tracy sitting at the back. He smiled at her and moved in her direction. Before sitting down in the seat next to her he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey baby," he said giving her a wink as he sitting down

"Hi Link," said Tracy happily, "did Seaweed and Penny tell you about tonight?"

Linked smiled, "yeah, I think it sounds cool."

"We're decided to go to The Fender's down in Collins' Street. Is that alright?" said Tracy

Link grinned and winked at her, "if it's fine by you then its fine by me little darling."

Tracy looked back at the blackboard, a huge smile on her face. Link felt a purge of guilt for even looking at Penny. How could he ever hurt Tracy? She loved him, he knew this, she was absolutely crazy about him and he loved her back in return.

Maybe this was just a phase he was going through. After all, just because he was with Tracy that didn't mean he wouldn't find any other girls attractive would he? That would be okay, that was allowed right?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Link!" called his father, "your friends are here!"

Link hurried down from his room and into the living room where his father was looking through the curtain into the dark street.

"Where you all going again?" asked his father

"The Fender's," said Link putting on his shoes. Link had his dark hair gelled back as in his usual style and he wore a black suit and pants, a black tie and a white shirt.

"Don't be out too late son. It's a school night."

Link nodded his chin to his father in a way to say he understood, "See ya later dad."

"Have fun," his father called from the living room as Link closed the front door behind him. A bright red car stood outside his house.

"Link!" Tracy lean out the back window and he moved towards the car and got into the back with Tracy. Penny and Seaweed were in the front seats.

"Ready?" asked Seaweed and Link nodded. Seaweed pulled out from the curb and back onto the road. Linked looked at Tracy; she wore a red long sleeved dress with white poker dots on it and a red headband in her hair to match her dress.

Link smiled at her and put an arm around her shoulders. He looked to the front and saw Seaweed was wearing a grey coloured suit and Penny was in a halter neck pink dress and her hair was in their normal piggy tails. She looked as she always did, expect for her flashy looking dress and minus the lollypop. And that made her look more stunning then ever.

He guessed she must have felt his gaze on her because she slowly looked at him. First she moved her eyes, beautiful and green. They held so much of her life and brightness in them; they made him fill with warmth he had never felt before.

She hesitated for a moment before she turned her face to look at him, her look was so innocent and sweet Link feared he would loss all sense and kiss her then and there with Tracy and Seaweed for an audience.

Link lowered his eyes and turned them to stare out the side window. He was hugely grateful that Tracy was watching the streets and the people watching along the pavement and Seaweed was too busy concentrating on driving to have noticed their little interaction.

"I hear there's going to be some dancing at The Fender's tonight," said Seaweed

"That sounds great!" said Tracy enthusiastically

"What do you think Penny?" asked Seaweed smiling widely at her, "should we show them how chocolate and snow go together?"

Penny smiled and nodded, although she didn't say anything.

"Link is you okay?" asked Tracy suddenly, running her fingers over the side of jaw, her voice concerned, "you look very tense."

"Huh?" said Link before he recovered himself, "yeah, yeah I'm fine babe."

Tracy continued to watching him for a few moments longer, looking concerned, before she said slowly, "Okay."

Truth was he wasn't okay in the slightest. Maybe coming along tonight was a really bad idea. He had seen the way that Seaweed and Penny would dance; it was no easy sway to the beat, it was more sexual then that. It would drive him insane with jealousy.

_Stop this!_ His brain shouted at him, _you love Tracy! You love her!_

Oh God, what had he got himself into?!

They drove on for a bit more before Seaweed slowed down and they looked out to The Fender's restaurant. It was brightly lit and they could see the couples and groups of people inside through the front windows. Seaweed parked his car and they all proceeded towards the restaurant.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The four of them stood against the dance floor, watching the numerous couples swaying to the music. People were staring at Penny and Seaweed who were holding hands. Link knew exactly what they were thinking; Penny would be shamed upon for loving a coloured man, not that she cared in the slightest though.

Seaweed turned to Tracy and offered her his hand and said in a very formal manner, "May I have this dance Miss Tracy Turnblad?"

Tracy gave a soft laugh and look at Link. Realizing she was asking his permission Link smiled and gestured to the dance floor looking at Seaweed, "she's all yours."

As Seaweed lead Tracy to the floor a silence came to Link and Penny. During dinner they had both been rather quiet with Tracy and Seaweed doing all the talking and they (well at least Link knew for his behalf) only cutting in when needed.

"So," said Link, "shall we show Seaweed and Tracy how its done?"

He raised his eyebrows at her and a flood of warmth spread through him when she gave him her award winning smile. He took her hand and felt a zap of electricity at his fingertips against hers. He led her onto the dance floor and turned to face her.

She was standing there rather awkwardly and Link realized they had never actually danced together before and he understood why she would properly feel a bit discomfited. He smiled at her and took her hands and pulled her towards him while watching her face.

She was looking at him too and Link saw something close to terror flashed on her features. Why would she be so scared? He gently took a hold of her forearms and lifted her arms and placed around his neck and moved his eyes back to her face.

At that moment everyone else in the room disappeared; there was no other couples dancing around them, no Tracy, no Seaweed; just them and the beat of the music. She still looked close to terrified and he smiled at her in a comforting way. He moved his hands to her waist and pulled her tighter to him.

The stiff terror on her face slowly evaporated as they danced, swaying to the slow beat of the music. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her; she was the most amazing thing he'd ever come across. She was beautiful, sweet, funny, innocent...

Penny was staring at him in a soft wonderment and it made Link's head spin. Not even Tracy had that effect on him. Her green eyes were wide as she scanned his face too and Link felt her arms tighten around his neck.

For second Link believed he had died and had been sent to heaven; he was in heaven with an absolute angel.

Link didn't even thing about what he did next. He moved on impulse and his mind didn't have time to scream for him to stop. He raised a hand and brushed it softly against her soft cheek and she watched her eyes widen in shock but that didn't stop him.

He leaned down to her and for the briefest moment the tips of his lips brushed against hers.

Penny snapped her head away and the fantasy shattered. They were once again standing the middle of the dance floor, couples around them. The look on Penny's face made Link's heart break and he felt panic fill his veins when he realized what he had just done.

Penny saw staring at him with a hand over her mouth looking as if he had slapped her. Her green eyes were wide and shocked. Link stared back at her for a moment before trying to explain, "Penny I-"

But Penny was already gone from the floor before he could even begin, leaving Link standing here rooted to the ground and looking like a fool. He stood there, his mind racing. Oh God, what had he just done?! Shit!

His eyes moved around the dance floor and he spotted Seaweed and Tracy still dancing and smiling and twirling all over the place. They had obviously not seen anything, and if anything, Link was grateful for that. But Penny…

He took a step forward; at least his legs were working again. He walked from the dance floor scanning the entire room, and saw Penny sitting alone at their table. He hesitated. Should he approach her? She would most defiantly despise him for what he had just did, probably also for Tracy's behalf. But he couldn't help it, it just happened before he had even thought it about…

"Penny!"

Link started back to the present as Seaweed and Tracy approached Penny. Link slowly made his way to the table just in time to hear Penny say, "…not feeling well, too many lollypops today."

Link came to stand by Tracy as Seaweed put an arm around Penny, who looked both utterly confused and as if she had seen a ghost. Guilt swamped Link. How could he be so stupid?! Stupid, stupid, _stupid_!!

"Do you want to go home?" asked Seaweed stroking her blonde hair

"My mum thinks I'm staying with Miss. Turner," said Penny, "I-I'll be okay. I just need to go for a walk."

"I'll come with you," Seaweed took her hand as Tracy said, "You have been a bit off tonight Penny, really, if your not feeling good we can all go back to my place, my parents won't mind."

Penny shook her head and stood up and suddenly gave a smile. Even in a situation like this she amazed Link she could smile, "I just need some air, don't worry about me. It'll just ruin all the fun!"

Without even looking at Link, Penny began to move towards the door and Seaweed, who was still holding her hand, went along with her. Link knew exactly how she was feeling; she would probably never speak to him, never smile at him, or even look at him ever again. And that would shatter his world; he could feel the painful cracking in his chest. Oh God, what had he _done_!

Tracy watched them leave with a worried expression, "Something's wrong with Penny. Something's bothering her; she's been like this for a while. Sometimes when she's on her own she looks sad and lonely. I've never seen her like that before…"

Link looked to the floor and his feet and didn't say anything. Tracy watched her best friend's back for a moment longer before she turned to Link.

"How about we show then how it's done on the Corny Collins' Show?!" Tracy nodded to the dance floor and even though she was worried for her best friend, Tracy couldn't stop the excitement in her at the thought of dancing with Link again. She never got tried of _that_!

"Yeah," said Link, giving one last look at the closed restaurant door and couldn't help but wish it was Penny who was asked him, "Sounds good."

**Ah, second chapter done! So what do you think?! I think I did a lot better with this chapter then my first one; I have to admit, I rushed chapter one to get it posted but with this chapter I put more time into detail. I hope it was better. :) **

**The part with Amber and Link, I had Amber as a bitch, I don't really have anything against her, I like her character, but I just thought she would feel hurt and angry about Link leaving her for Tracy and she would become bitter towards him. I mean come on, having a bf like Link and having him leave you for someone else would be tough, even if she was cruel, and I think she **_**really**_** did like him. **

**I'm curious to what you thought of Penny's reaction. Remember, Penny and Link didn't know how the other really feels, so Penny's in a real shock at the moment. It's not something she ever expected would happen. ;) **

**Anyways, please, please review for me!!! Oxox **


	3. Drunkenly Stupid

**Helloooo everyone!! Thank-you so much to all my reviewers of chapter 2!!! There are so many of you!! I had so much encouragement and advice from you all I couldn't put off writing chapter 3 any longer so here it is! Enjoy! ;)**

Seaweed tightened his arm around Penny's pale shoulders. They walked along the pavement the dim street lights and the light from the windows around them were the only soar of any light in the night. It was rather late now and it was getting darker every minute.

Penny was in shock. Her mind wasn't actually registering what had just happened. Her lips were buzzing with unexplainable electricity that gave her shivers. Her head was whirling; she had thought fresh air would help clear her mind but it hadn't.

Link had just kissed her. Well it hadn't been a full kiss, just a soft brush or whatever, the thought made Penny blush. But that wasn't the point, she told herself sternly.

_Link Larkin_, her best friend's boyfriend, had indeed kissed _her_. Had put his lips to hers and he should never have. It was impossible; he couldn't possibly have any feelings for her that would make him do such a thing. She saw the way he looked at Tracy, like she was everything to him, where in God's name did he have the room to feel anything for her.

The only possible and reasonable outcome that Penny could think of was that Link had to have been drunk. She frowned. No, that wasn't it, Link was perfectly sober. Either he was playing the dare devil and decided to kiss her just for the fun of it (which was principally not like him at all) or he really _did_ have feelings for her.

And then there was back in Seaweed's car. She had felt his eyes on her and his stare had mad goose bumps come to rise. When she had turned to look at him his blue eyes, the most beautiful colour she had ever seen, were staring at her. She had been doubtfully confused by his stare. The way he looked at her was as if had just seen the sun rise after being blinded all his life and whether she wanted to admit it or not she had felt a happy, bubbly feeling inside her.

Nonetheless, whatever the reason for the kiss it had nearly killed Penny when she had pulled her head away. When she had danced with him she felt…well, she didn't know what she felt; the thought of him running his hands down her arms and how he had looked at her when they had been dancing made her shiver. It was no surprise to her she wanted him to look at her like he really _did_ want her…

"Are you cold babe?" asked Seaweed pulling his arm away from her shoulder and began to remove his suit jacket. Penny just shook her head, knowing very well the shivers had nothing to do with the cold.

Seaweed ignored her and took off his jacket anyway and placed it over her shoulders. She smiled at him in thanks and Seaweed said, "are you sure your alright?"

Penny nearly laughed. The realization that Link had just kissed her was drawing onto her more. She felt lighter then air and more terrified then she'd ever felt at the same time! The felt was incredible in a weird twisted way.

"Yes I'm fine now," said Penny, "Maybe we should go back, Tracy and…Link would be wondering where we are. We're been gone for ages!"

She turned her head away from Seaweed as she felt the blush crept onto her cheeks at saying Link's name. What she would give to be able to say his name freely with feeling the strange twisting in her stomach.

They walked back together to The Fender's restaurant holding hands and Penny felt guilty for wanting to pull her hand from his. It just didn't feel…_right_. She didn't want to belong to Seaweed, she knew the harshness of how that sounded but now that Link had kissed her she felt more in love with him then anyone else. She loved his smile, it was just so alluring and beautiful, and the way he would wink at her when she would approach him. And while they had been dancing he looked like he really did love her…

Penny's thoughts were cut loose when Seaweed opened the restaurant door for her. She walked in and quickly spotted Link and Tracy. However, they were not on the dance floor as she had expected but they were sitting down at their table. Tracy had her arms resting on the table and her forehead down again them and Link was sitting there speaking softly to her and rubbing her back.

"Trace!" called Penny moving forward. She noticed how Link jumped from his skin and spun around in their direction at the sound of her voice. Tracy looked up at Penny who was standing over her and Penny received a bit of a shock. Tracy was paler then a ghost and her eyes were bloodshot.

"What happened?" Penny demanded of Link who looked at her nervously before moving his gaze back to Tracy who put her head back down onto her arms.

"She had one too many glasses of champagne," said Link, rubbing his hand up and down Tracy back comfortably, "it's my fault really, I should have been watching her."

"Hey Trace," said Seaweed as he put his face close to Tracy's, "You feeling alright for a drive home?"

As Seaweed was distracted by Tracy muttering something unintelligent to him, Penny took the opportunity to move her eyes to Link. Her heart stopped when she saw him watching her. It was like a silent connection, his blue eyes were locked with her green ones and she couldn't bear to pull them away. She wanted nothing more to move over to him and press her lips to his and at the thought her lowered her eyes and felt the corners of her mouth begin to pull upwards.

"Both our women are sick on the same night," Seaweed said to Link and he shook his head, "It's like they planned it or something!"

Link grinned and Penny felt her heart skip a beat. She then mentally shook her herself, this was not time!

Link and Seaweed both pulled Tracy to her feet as Penny rushed to open the restaurant door for them. The two boys pulled Tracy across the street towards Seaweed's red car. Seaweed fished into his pocket for a moment pulling out the car keys and throwing them to Penny who caught them, understanding his gesture.

She unlocked the vehicle and Link pulled a muttering Tracy into the back of the car.

"We might need a bucket or something," called Link, "she doesn't look good."

Seaweed went around to the trunk of the car to see if he could find something that would hold any of Tracy's dinner if her stomach decided it was too much for her to hold. Penny got into the backseat with Link and Tracy; Link might need a second pair of hands.

Link looked up as Penny got into the back next to Tracy. They looked at each other for another moment before Link said, "Penny I want-"

"Here we are," said Seaweed, appearing at Penny's side and handed a small bucket to Penny, "let's just hope we get her home before she needs it."

Penny grinned and placed the bucket into Tracy's hands, who was now looking like she was about to be sick. She leaned over into the bucket and Link and Penny both cringed when Tracy's stomach contents hit the bottom of the bucket.

"Don't worry Trace," said Seaweed as he started the car, "Better out then in as my grandmother used to say!"

"It's alright Tracy," said Link rubbing her back, "you'll be home soon."

Tracy was taking deep breaths and leaning over the bucket and begun turning green again. Penny moved her eyes from Tracy to Link just at the same moment he raised his eyes and looked at her. His blue eyes were wide and apologetic, he really did look sorry and Penny knew about what. However she felt disappointed, he was sorry for something she had hoped he felt. Maybe it had been a slur of the moment thing…

Tracy gasped and leaned into the bucket again and vomited. The bucket was shaking in Tracy's hands and Penny put a hand under the bucket to help steady it for Tracy. As soon as she set her hand against the bucket she felt something soft press against her hand and acting on impulse withdrew her hand from under the bucket so quickly as if she had been burnt.

She knew what had touched her hand. Link seemed to be thinking along the same lines as her and went to support the bucket too, only to press his hand against Penny's. Penny felt her face growing hot, why did she have to go red now, _why_?!

"Almost there," said Seaweed from the front. Penny glanced out the window at the passing surroundings. They were heading towards the Turblad's house. Penny gave a sigh, she couldn't go home, her mother thought she was spending the night away from home and she would be sure to get into trouble if she came home now. Her mother would ring Miss Turner to see why she had come home early, only to find she hadn't been invited in the first place.

So she had agreed with Tracy to stay at her house. Only now was she thinking that might not have been the best thing.

Seaweed slowed the car to a stop outside Tracy's house.

"You hold the bucket and I'll hold Tracy," said Link suddenly grinning at her. Penny smiled back and pulled the half full bucket from Tracy's tight fingers though still keeping it within Tracy's reach if she needed it. Link nudged Tracy from the car and as soon as Tracy had her feet against the pavement she hunched over and hurled more contents from her mouth.

"God Tracy!" said Penny jumped back from the vomit the splattered over the ground, "how much did you drink!?"

Tracy mumbled something as Link took a hold of her and began to heave her to the house front door. They were halfway there when Tracy suddenly went limp and fall onto Link making him stumble backwards and Seaweed rushed forward to help him.

Penny thought it was rather funny and she began to giggle.

"Hey Pen," said Seaweed, "how about to let her parents know where here before she goes completely unconscious on us."

Penny, still giggling, knocked on the Turnblad's door. They only had to wait a few moments before Edna Turnblad opened the door.

"Oh hello Penny, what are-? Tracy!"

Mrs. Turnblad turned her eyes from a clearly drunk Tracy to Link and Seaweed who were holding her and to Penny with the half filled vomit bucket.

"Wilbur!" she called, "Oh Tracy, what have you done?!"

"Nothing ma!" sighed Tracy speaking more loudly then necessary, "I was thirsty!"

"Tracy Edna Turnblad you had better not have done what I think you have done! Getting drunk and on a school night too! Get inside right now!" ordered Mrs. Turnblad. Link and Seaweed heaved Tracy into her house as her father appeared at the door and saw the two boys supporting his daughter; he helped them put her into a chair in the living room.

"Penny does your mother know your out doing, well, doing this!" said Mrs. Turnblad as Penny followed her after the men.

"No," said Penny quietly and looking down at her shoes, "but she would never have let me out if I hadn't lied."

"Mrs. Turnblad," said Link coming up to them, "it's my fault. Don't blame Penny, I was irresponsible. I let her have a few extra drinks, I thought she could handle it…you see we were doing the twist-a-twist and she was really puffed out. It's entirely my fault and I am truly sorry."

Mrs. Turnblad observed Link sternly for a moment before she said, "Oh Link it's alright. At least you're honest and willing to admit to what happened. But you," Edna turned to Tracy, "missy you are grounded for the next week you understand me?!"

"Next week," giggled Tracy, "gotcha ma!" She went into a drunken giggling fit as Edna observed her and her hands on her wide hips. She shook her large head and turned to Penny, "let me take that from you Penny."

Edna took the vomit bucket from Penny and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Are you feeling better darling?" said Link looking worryingly at Tracy.

Tracy giggled and smiled at him seductively, "Now you're here I'm better then better!"

Link gave a rather embarrassed chuckle and glanced at Tracy's father before saying, "I best get home."

"Is it okay if I stay here tonight?" asked Penny, "My mother might shoot me…"

"Of course Penny," said Wilbur, "I'll make you a bed in Tracy's room."

He moved from the room leaving the teenagers alone together. Penny moved forward to stand next to Tracy and said, "Trace I'm staying at your house tonight like we agreed. Is that alright?"

Tracy gave a sigh and beamed brightly up at her best friend, "I can't wait!"

"Maybe we should get going huh?" suggested Seaweed to Link, who nodded. Seaweed kissed Penny on the cheek and said quietly, "See ya tomorrow babe."

Penny avoided Link's gaze and said, "I'll miss you."

Seaweed grinned at her as Tracy said to Link sadly, "do you have to go?"

"I'm afraid so," Link grinned at her from around Penny, "I'll see you later little darling."

He went to turn to leave when Tracy suddenly reached out and grabbing hold of Link's shirt and pulled him towards her. This was a rather bad problem because Penny was standing between them. All in one Link was pushed into Penny who had not been ready for this sudden attack of Tracy's and she was pushed into Tracy as Tracy kissed Link hungrily on the lips with Penny shoved in between them!

Realizing the horror of the situation Penny tired to wriggle her way from in between them but Tracy had such a strong hold on Link Penny couldn't budge. Penny was also very purely aware of how close Link's body was pressed against hers. She could hear a stream of loud laughter and looked up to see Seaweed hunched over clutching his sides and laughing.

"Seaweed," Penny growled, her eyes wide in shock, "help me!"

Seaweed looked at her still laughing as she heard Link's muffled voice against Tracy's mouth say Tracy's name to try and get Tracy's attention but the girl ignored him and continued to kiss him like there was no tomorrow. Penny didn't like this, she grinded her teeth and looked at anything but what was happening right in front of her, it was making her insides disappeared and she could feel the tears beginning to prick at her eyes. She wanted nothing more then to rip both her best friend and her boyfriend to shreds.

She pushed with all her might against Link's chest and with a gasp Link stumbled backwards from Tracy by Penny's force. Seaweed was still laughing and Tracy's grin was the biggest Penny had ever seen. Penny flashed a fake smile for them and Link wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as Edna walked back in through the kitchen door.

"All I can hear is laughing hyenas," she said, "what is going on in here?!"

"Tracy was being unintentionally funny," said Seaweed grinning "wasn't she Link?"

"Oh yeah," said Link looking uncomfortable, "hilarious."

"Well you boys best be going and get yourself home before your parents start ringing the police. It's late you all have school tomorrow!" said Edna sighing, "I don't want to be the one to be blamed for making you all stay up late. And Penny I won't say a word to your mother as long as this never happens again."

Penny nodded, the curls in her piggy tails pouncing around. She could feel Link's eyes on her but she refused to look at him. She felt sick and she wanted nothing more then to bursting into tears. Why did she stand next to Tracy for?! This could have been all avoided if she had stayed outside the kitchen door rather then coming to Tracy's side.

As Seaweed and Link said their good nights Tracy suddenly jumped to her feet and raced past Penny and Edna into the kitchen and the sounds of vomit filled the house.

Penny sat down on the Turnblad's couch and rested her forehead in her hands. The scene was Tracy kissing Link so heavily right in front of her face was glued to her mind. She bit her bottom lip and held back her tears as she felt them pinch the insides of her eyes. Her stomach was in knots and her chest was tight.

She knew why she was feeling like this, no matter how much she didn't want to admit it. She wanted to be able to do that with Link. To be able to kiss him so passionately like that…she wanted it more then anything in the world. To have him smile that unique and wonderful smile at her, to be able to kiss her and say that he loved her too.

Penny swallowed; her throat extremely tight. It would never happen, she and Link. It just wouldn't work out, even if they tried. Too many people would get hurt because of them; especially Tracy and Seaweed and that was the last thing that Penny wanted.

But Link…the way he had looked at her tonight and smiled at her made her insides glow with glee and when he had kissed her…

Penny shook her head; she was being stupid, drunkenly stupid. Link would never be hers, it just wasn't meant to be…

**Hehehe, Tracy getting drunk! I thought it had a nice twist to it. Penny's still in a rather confused state about Link. I do hope you liked chapter three even thought it was a little uneventful which I am rather sorry for but I planned on taking this slower then most would probably like! I plan to make things a bit more interesting in the next chapter or so! ) **

**Please, please review for me! Oxox Thanks!**


	4. Shocking Surprises!

**Hello People!! Firstly I'd like to thank my wonderful reviewers! Thank-you sooo much guys!!! ;)!! I posted this chapter quicker then I thought I would so I hope you all enjoy reading it and please review for me!! (:**

**Enjoy!**

"How'd it go last night Link?" Link father asked him when Link walked into the kitchen.

"Hm?" said Link looking up her his father as he picked up an apple from the fruit bowl. He had been in his own world for the entire morning and it was annoying his father beyond belief.

His father sighed and put his spoon down onto the table, "You haven't been paying attention to me all morning, what's up son?"

"Nothing," said Link a little too quickly and shaking his head, "everything's fine dad."

"Why were you get home so late last night?" his father asked him, his blue eyes narrowing suspiciously, "I hope you weren't out messing around with them Negros. You know how I don't like that."

Yes, Link knew very well how much his father despised of Negros. The only reason his father had let him stay on the Corny Collins Show after it had become integrated was because Corny had allowed him to sing a solo song at least three times a week, resulting in him getting noticed by even more agents. It was "only a career situation they had to deal with" as his father had put it.

"No dad," said Link biting into his apple, "Tracy got drunk. By the time we got her home it was pretty late. Sorry, it won't happen again."

He knew his father wouldn't really mind if he had been out having a few drinks. Link knew how much his father was easy going; as long as Link hold him what he was up to it was fine by him.

"But there's something else on your mind isn't there?" his father said studying his son, "You've been very withdrawn lately. Have I done something wrong?"

Link sighed silently. His father could read him like an open book.

"I'm fine," said Link, "just been working hard, you know, with the Show and all. I haven't been getting much sleep."

"Ah," said his father leaning back in his chair, "the old sleep lie?"

"Dad-"

"Alright fine, keep your secrets," interrupted his father picking up his spoon again and turning his attention back to his cereal.

Link stood there feeling slightly guilty. His father had always used the guilt treatment on him ever since he could remember and it worked every time. He was too close to his father to let something like this put up a barrier of distrust. He sighed and decided maybe it was best to tell the truth.

"Okay look I have a problem," said Link dropping his bag onto the floor and sitting down at the kitchen bench opposite his father. The older man looked up wearing an innocently curious expression and said, "Oh really?"

"Yeah," said Link avoiding his father's face, "you see there's this girl and I know I shouldn't, but I really like her but Tracy's my girlfriend, and…and I don't know what to do. I mean, how am I supposed to feel? I've tried not to feel this way about her but…"

He kept his eye sight of the edge of the kitchen table as if it were the most fascinating thing he had ever seen. His father was silent for a moment.

"So then ditch Tracy and get this girl," said his father shrugging, placing a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

Link gave a humorless laugh, "That's not right dad. Besides, it's a bit more complicated then that."

"How so?" asked his father after swallowing his mouthful.

"Well," Link hesitated, "do you remember me ever mentioning to you a girl named Penny Piggleton?"

"Piggleton?" repeated his father, his brow creasing, "hang on, isn't that that girl that kissed that Negro fella on live TV at the Miss Hairspray Pageant? Yeah I remember, her mother was in a right mix, Prudy's her name; I spoke to her once in church…strange woman…"

"Yeah," said Link, "her daughter, Penny."

"I still don't see what's wrong with that," said his father shrugging again, "She seems like a nice girl, very pretty, I must say."

"Did I ever mention she was Tracy's best friend?" said Link raising his eyebrows and cringing a little.

"Oh yeah," said his father nodding, "I remember, you said they've been best friends since, oh…_oh_," and he slowly nodded again, this time understanding, "I see your problem son…"

"What-what am I supposed to do about it?" said Link hopelessly, "I mean last night I kissed her and she ran-"

"Whoa hang on," his father interrupted him, "what's this about kissing her?!"

Link gave his father a half shy grin, "We were dancing and I accidentally, you know, she freaked out and ran off and she didn't really speak to me for the rest of the night."

Both Link and his father were silent for a moment before his father sighed, "Link, how much do you like this girl?"

"With all my heart," said Link quietly, he knew there was no doubt.

"You want to know what your mother always used to say?" Link's head snapped up to look at his father. The older man was looking at him very seriously.

"What?" said Link quietly. His father never spoke of his mother; it was like a subject that just wasn't discussed in this house. Link knew how much it hurt his father.

"A man who cannot follow his dream is not a man at all, and a man who cannot take what he wants is a man with no dream," his father recited, a ghost of a old smile on his face, "I've lived my life by that rule since your mother died and I've let you follow all the dreams that your grandfather would never have let me follow. You've always wanted to sing and I've supported you in that more then anything because it's what your mother would have wanted, I know for sure."

Link remained silent and his father placed a hand on his shoulder, "take that dream; _take_ it! It may not be easy but easy is never the rewarding way out. Risks have to be taken in life and if this girl is worth fighting for, you fight for her as hard as you can."

Link's father gave his shoulder a soft squeeze before picking up his cereal bowl and dumping it into the sink. He cleared his throat and picking up his suitcase from the floor he said, "Have a good day at school son and at the Show. I'll be cheering for you."

Link hardly heard him leave the house. He was too caught up in his own thoughts to even recognize any of the sounds around him.

…_if this girl is worth fighting for, you fight for her as hard as you can. _

But how many other people he loved had to be hurt for this dream?

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saturday! Penny's favourite day, school was out for the weekend and she could spend all the time she wanted out with her friends or spending it with Tracy or Seaweed…or Link.

No, she told herself sternly, no time for Link.

She had come to the conclusion that if she stayed away long enough she might be able to forget about Link, for a period of time anyway, but so far, it wasn't working very well. She wanted more then anything to go run and find him and tell him all she felt. Surely he would accept her feelings after the other night? But what if he didn't? She'd make a total fool of herself if he rejected her. What if-?

No, what was she doing?! No Link!

She turned to her obligation in mind as she skipped happily down to Seaweed's place. Tracy and Link were at the studio practicing but Seaweed had been feeling sick so he had stayed home today and Little Inez had told her she should come visit him. It was exactly what she needed to get Link off her mind.

As she entered the part of Baltimore that was dominated by the Negros she heard the familiar blues music and some young Negros dancing at street corners. They were never afraid to show their pride when they were among their own race. Many of them greeted and waved at Penny as she walked past.

They were more then happy to be friendly to her since they knew she wasn't afraid to show her love for a coloured man and she was willing to help fight for their rights. She wondered what they would think if they knew a white boy had kissed her and she'd give anything for him to do so again…

She mentally shook herself. She was doing it again. She took a deep breathe and cleared her thoughts from her head and continued onto Seaweed's place.

When she arrived at the familiar building she opened the door and the familiar sound of Seaweed's mother's voice was heard from inside. More young Negros were dancing in the middle of the floor. Maybelle was singing her heart out to a blues tune as the Negros around her danced. Maybelle looked up at her as she entered and stopped singing to come over to her.

"Hey there Penny," she said over the music, putting an arm around Penny's shoulders, "come to comfort my sick son have you?"

Penny grinned, "Little Inez told me he was sick."

Maybelle shook her blonde head and they began to walk forward together, "I told him, but he never listens to me. I don't know how he's going to sing with a cold; silly boy."

Penny laughed and Maybelle gestured towards the door of Seaweed's room, "go ahead honey, he'll be in bed."

"Thanks Mrs. Stubbs," said Penny over her shoulder as Maybelle started singing again. Penny moved through the dancers who smiled and called out to her happily. She smiled and waved as she moved towards Seaweed's room. She needed to spend more time down here, she was feeling better already.

She took a hold of the door handle and pushed the door open. Smiling in greeting she opened the door and looked up. She froze stiff at what she saw.

Seaweed was standing in the middle of his room. But he wasn't alone. A Negro girl was with him and her lips were pressed against his mouth and her hands were on either side of his face.

Penny stood there staring at the scene for a moment; she couldn't believe her eyes. Before any sound came out of her mouth she turned and bolted from the room. She could hear Maybelle's calls after her but she was already out the door. She couldn't believe what she had just seen.

000000000000000000000000000

"That's it!" called Corny from the front, "follow Tracy!"

The black and white "Nice Kids In Town" were learning a new dance for the Show. Corny and Maybelle were now the new choreographers of the dances performed on the Show and the moves were a lot groovier then when Mrs. Von Tussle had been in charge.

Personally Link didn't mind, although he did think that the Negro choreography that Maybelle came up with was better and more fun then Mrs. Von Tussle's. He didn't feel so much like a statue anymore and he was able to feel the music more.

Tracy, of course, was performing the dance with all her ability and Corny always used her as an example for the others. It was hard to miss that she was Corny's favourite but because Little Inez was the new Miss Hairspray she was the lead dancer of the Show and Tracy was more then willing to let the younger girl have the lime light.

They had been trying to learn this new dance for the past hour and a half and many of them were getting tried. Corny called for a break and said for them to meet back at three o'clock so they could go home and have lunch.

Link approached Tracy who was laughing and talking to Anglia, one of Seaweed's Negro friends. Link smiled at both girls and as they headed towards the dressing rooms Link said to Tracy, "Want to come over to my house for lunch?"

Tracy's smiling and happy face suddenly fell, "Oh I can't Link, remember? My mother's grounded me to house arrest expect for school and the Show for the next month and that includes no visitors."

"Oh that's alright little darling," said Link leaning down and kissed her cheek, "my dad's at home anyway."

Link didn't know how he's father would react if he was to bring Tracy home. It had only been a few days since he had had that morning chat with his father about Penny. So far he had done nothing, not that he wasn't trying. But Penny spent her every waking minute either with Seaweed or Tracy and that was hardly the time to tell her how he felt and he had no classes with her at school. Last night he had debated whether he should just throw all caution to the wind and give her a visit during the night, but then if her mother caught him they both would probably be toasting on pitch forks.

So he was still stuck on what to do. She hadn't spoken to him, God she wouldn't even _look_ at him. It was exactly as Link had feared; she didn't want him in her life anymore.

00000000000000000000

Penny ran as fast as she could. She had no idea where she was going but she ran and ran and ran. She speed past people but she didn't stop, she just wanted nothing more then to get away.

She felt like throwing up, she felt like crying, she felt empty, gone, lost, disappeared. In fact, there wasn't any word in the dictionary that could describe what she felt. Shock nonetheless, but she felt _scared_ and horrified mixed together.

And still she continued to run.

The tears in her eyes had blinded her and as she ran her foot caught on an uneven crack in the pavement and she tumbled to the ground coming to a sudden halt that threw her to the pavement, hard and painful.

But the physical pain was nothing. The pain inside her, inside her heart and her mind was what was really painful. She pushed herself up with the palms of her hands and curled her legs together as the hot and heavy tears ran down her cheeks. Her insides were ripping apart; her heart was in several shattered pieces and broken. She could believe it.

Seaweed was kissing another girl! After all she had done for him?! She received _death_ threats for God's sake, whether they were true or not she didn't really know, but still! And what was he getting for loving her!? Nothing! Nobody was calling him names or shaking their heads at him or even spitting at him and telling him he was a "Shit Lover."

His own mother wasn't disgraced with him and he wasn't being tied to the bed and having Holy Water thrown at him! Everyone still loved him, but her, no; she was a total humiliation and shame to the white race!

_But how can you blame him?_ A nasty voice at the back of her mind hissed, _what's with you and Link?_

She angrily beat the tears from her cheeks and picked herself slowly up from the floor. Her legs felt like jelly and the notion to throw up was still strong in her stomach, but she fought it down.

Looking around at her surroundings it took her a moment to realize where she was. She came through this street every day when she walked home from school; her place was just two streets away. She was about to turn around to walk home when she spotted something.

A white house with white lilies in the front garden! Link's house was barely four houses away. The thought of that was not comforting at all and it just made the tears build in her eyes again. She didn't want to go home, she wanted, more then anything in the world to see Link. But would he offer her comfort and support? Would he turn her away? She had been horrible towards him for the last few days; would he turn a cold shoulder to her?

She took a step forward and closed her eyes as she took a few more steps and more warm tears rolled down her face.

She knew she shouldn't be coming here but who else did she have to turn to? Go home like this and have her mother say "I told you so" or go to the Turnblads and explain this all to Tracy along with the feelings that she believed she had it all coming for liking Link? Yes, that would go down _really_ well…

Penny stumbled unsteadily up the steps that led to the front door. She closed her eyes and slowly raised her fist and knocked as hard as she could, although it wasn't very hard at all, since her entire body had gone numb.

She heard the door opened and prayed it was Link.

"Yes?" The voice was not Link's, it was a male but it was older, no boyishness to it. Penny slowly opened her eyes and was met by a tall man with brown hair, pale skin and bright blue eyes. Link had those eyes. She knew who this man was instantly, it was Link's father.

Penny tried unsuccessfully to swallow the lump in her throat, "Is-Is Link Larkin here, please."

"Oh no," said the man, examining her face, "he's down at the Corny Collins studio."

"Oh," Penny's stomach, or what was left of it, dropped lower. That was right, he was with Tracy and all the others practicing today. Now she really felt alone…

"Are you alright," said Link's father a look of concern on his face, "you look very distressed. Would you like to come in, he should be back for lunch soon."

"Oh no," said Penny, shaking her head and backing away, "don't worry about it. I-I have to go."

She was half way down the front steps when the man suddenly called, "your Penny Piggleton, aren't you?"

Penny froze, her foot in mid air. She slowly turned to look at Link's father who was still watching her with concern. Penny opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out; she swallowed, tried again and got the same result. Nothing.

She had never met Link's father before, nor anyone from his family, so it shock her a little to know he knew her name. But then again if he had been watching the Miss Hairspray Pageant he would defiantly know who she was. The thought of that brought more tears to her eyes.

"Come on," said Link's father opening the door wider, "come inside Penny, Link will be home soon."

Penny, realizing how ridiculous she probably looked standing on one leg gulping like a fish out of water and tears brewing in her eyes, she straighten up and closed her mouth and as she moved back towards Mr. Larkin she wiped her tears hurryingly. Not that she really cared much at this point.

"I'll make you a hot drink while you're waiting for him," said Link's father closing the door after Penny.

000000000000000000000

Link jumped up the steps leading to his front door. He had walked home by himself and that gave him time to think properly. He finally decided (after much debation) he would do it! Whether he would get ripped to shreds by Negros, he would do it.

He would tell Penny everything; after lunch he'd search Baltimore high and low if he had to, but he'd find her and steal for away for even a couple of seconds. He'd say her mother or Tracy was in a coma and once he had got her alone he would spill everything to her and tell her exactly what he was feeling.

Though he was worried more then anything, his father's words kept being repeated in his mind, _a man who cannot follow his dream is not a man at all, and a man who cannot take what he wants is a man with no dream._

He opened the front door of his house and called out after he had closed it, "Dad! I'm home!"

"In the living room Link," his father called. Link pulled off his shoes and left them at the front door. The house was very quiet and that made Link hesitant. Normally his father would be talking to him from where ever he was, but this time, there was an eerily silence. Not normal at all.

Link made his way to the living room in confusion and when he saw who else was in the room with his father he stopped dead in the doorway. His father was standing with his hands behind his back, swaying slightly on the toes and a look of sympathy was on his face.

And there sitting on the couch was Penny Piggleton. It was not hard to say or see that Link got a shock from their suddenly new and unexpected visitor.

Only the girl sitting did not look like the Penny that Link knew. All the sunshine and happiness was gone from her face. She was pale and her eyes were swollen and red, with tear stains down her cheeks. The fire in her eyes was out and she looked more miserable then Link had ever seen her. She looked like she was suddenly ready to burst into tears at the sight of him.

Link felt his whole world shift and everything he had wanted to stay to her instantly just flew from his mind. This was something he had not been expecting.

"Penny," Link breathed, still hardly able to believe she was sitting here, on his living room couch, in his house.

"I think I'll take my leave," said his father. Link looked at him hoping his dad would give him some clue to what was going on but his father's face remained close. As he past Link to walking out the room he said very quietly in Link's ear, "Listen to what she has to say. She has some story to tell."

He then walked from the room leaving a ringing behind him. It was only broken when his father called out, "I'll be at the pub if you need me."

Then the front door closed shut with a click. As soon as his father was gone Penny was on her feet. For a moment Link thought she was going to leave and suddenly feeling panicked he said quickly, "Oh God no Penny, please stay!"

But without saying a word she walked right up to him, put her arms around his waist and burst into tears against his chest making Link (even more) absolutely and positively confused and flabbergasted.

**Hahaha! Such a cliffhanger! I love writing them! There great fun but as a reader I know they kinda suck:) But I loved the ending though! I do hope that you liked the chapter! **

**Just a quick note: I sort of thought maybe Link's dad didn't like Negros that much because in the movie when Link, Tracy and Penny go to Seaweed's place and Tracy asks Link if he was going to get into trouble and Link goes "not planning on telling my dad are you?" I kinda got the feeling that his dad thought Negros as the lower race. That's just my understanding of it anyway.**

**Please, please review for me! I love hearing what you think! oxox **


	5. Confessions Of Teenage Songbirds

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry for the delay in the updating of this story but its here now and I hope that you all enjoy it!! Thank-you to everyone who reviewed and for all the encouragement:) Now…on with the show!! **

Link gasped down at Penny's bizarre reaction. Nonetheless, although he was completely lost to what was happening, he wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered, "Hey, it's alright Pen, Shhhh. It's okay."

Penny continued to cry into his shirt, Link could feel the fabric dampening from her tears. What could have happened to her to make her react like this? He felt bewildered but also anger set his veins on fire. Who could dare hurt her like this?!

"Penny what happened?" Link said stroking her blonde hair a look of shocked concern on his face, "what's wrong?"

"H-he, he-he," stuttered Penny as she tried to gasp for air and she raised her head a little, "k-kis-sing _her_…"

She dissolved into tears again and crammed her fists into balls. Her fingernails dipping into the flesh of her palms, but she hardly felt it.

To Link she looked like in real pain and he wanted more then anything to make it go away. Her face was glued to his shirt and he placed his hand under her chin and raised her face. She was sniffing and her eyes were even more red and swollen then before and her lips were trembling.

"Come on," said Link pulling away from him and taking her hand, "sit and tell me what happened."

Penny's grip on her hand was for dear life and she sniffed again and wiped her face with her other hand and gasped for breath. Link pulled her down onto the couch and she sat next to him. She sat very still for a moment before she sighed and sniffed again. Link remained silent and watched her, waiting for her to calm down.

"Seaweed," she said suddenly and her voice cracked a little before she took a deep breathe, "S-Seaweed, I walked into his bedroom and he was kissing another girl."

She kept her eyes on the opposite wall and she bit down her lip hard to prevent herself from crying again. But the tears welled into her eyes and she closed her eyes and sniffed again. She felt like an idiot crying so much but her tear ducts were working on their own and she had no control of them.

Link was staring at Penny. _Seaweed_ kissing another girl; cheating on Penny?! It was outrageous! Crazy! Seaweed would never ever do that to Penny, he would never be so cold hearted! Never! Especially after all Penny had been through to be with him, after all she had done! The idea of it was dim-witted!

Besides, Seaweed loved Penny beyond anything! How could he do this to her?!

"Are you _sure_?" said Link his eyes glued on Penny. Perhaps there had been a huge mistake of some kind?

Penny turned to look at Link. She was too afraid to open her mouth incase she was going to be sick. More tears steamed down her face and she gave him a look that said, 'what do you think?'

Penny watched as Link's whole serious expression changed to sympathy and his face soften. She watched as his blue eyes searched her face for a moment before he muttered, "Oh Penny, I'm so sorry." He moved closer to her and pulled Penny towards him and wrapped his arms around her as she laid her head against his shoulder.

Penny closed her eyes and felt more tears leak through her lashes. Behind her closed lids she could still see the image of Seaweed and that Negro girl kissing. It was painted into her mind and she knew it was a possibility never going to fade. She opened her eyes again.

"It's going to be alright Penny," Link whispered into her ear, "It's going to be fine."

She felt Link's arms tightened around her and she felt his lips against her forehead for a moment. She felt suddenly safer here. Nothing would hurt her here, Link would never hurt her. She moved in closer to him and she felt his fingers stroke her blonde hair.

Link wanted to kill Seaweed at this moment. How could he have done this to her?! Put her through so much pain and for what? To kiss another girl? He felt another wave of anger come over him and he wanted nothing more then to protect Penny from this ever happening again. He lowered his head again and kissed her forehead lightly and he smiled a little when he saw her close her eyes slowly when he did so.

She didn't pull away or brush him off. This confused him slightly because she had been avoiding him constantly for the last few days. Yet, she had come to him now. Didn't that count for something?

His thoughts were interrupted when Penny sat up. Link hesitantly moved his arms from around her; he knew it was too good to be true. He knew any moment she would say, "I have to go," or something similar to that. However she turned to looked at him with mild curiosity.

"Why did you kiss me the other night?" she asked, finally voicing the question that had been plaguing her mind since it had happened. Her voice was high and innocent and Link wanted more then anything to pull her back towards him but he knew better then to dare. Link felt his stomach twist uneasily; he knew this was coming and now he had his mind was totally blank.

She was watching him with red, swollen eyes and Link turned away from her and placed his eyes onto the carpet.

"Penny I…look, I know your Tracy's best friend but…" he looked back up at her but her face was blank and he opened his mouth but hesitated. He couldn't find that right words. He turned away from her.

"I mean, I love Tracy," Link tried again, "I do, but you…" Link shook head and gave a small humorless laugh, "_you_ Penny you're amazing…"

Penny remained silent, stunned. Her brain was refusing to function so she could say the proper words and Link's words froze her mind worse then it had when she had catch Seaweed cheating on her. Was this some kind of joke?!

But Link knew it he was on his feet pacing up and forth feeling both angry and frustrated and everything just came spilling out like a rushing waterfall, "…I mean, I what am I suppose to do?! I can't sleep, I can't think, I can't eat! And Corny has been on my back because I've been singing and dancing so badly lately. Penny, you're in my head constantly, I see your face all the time and when I see you with _him_, God, I rips me apart! I know this is wrong and I don't want to hurt Tracy but I can't take it many more Pen. It's like your some sort of ghost that is haunting me and you won't leave me alone!"

Link stopped pacing, he could feel tears begin to sting his eyes but he wouldn't cry. Not in front of Penny, if anything at the moment she needed some one to stay strong, even if she had developed a new dislike for him.

"Do you want me to leave?" asked Penny suddenly. Link turned to look at her. Her green eyes were wide and shock and she looked even paler then before. He sat down on the coffee table in front of her and looked at her, "Oh course I don't want you to leave. You want to know why?"

Penny remained silent and Link took one of her hands and placed it against his chest over his heart, "because here is where it hurts so much when you're gone. It's like I can't breath, everything in me is breaking and I can't stop it, not matter how hard I try. I love you so much that no matter what I was to do you'd always have that effect on me."

Penny continued to stare at him in shock. She couldn't believe what was happening. This had to be some sort of weird dream…

"Penny please say something," pleaded Link

The words came tumbling out of Penny's mouth before she could stop herself, "please pinch me."

Link opened his mouth to say something before Penny's words processed fully into his mind, "what?"

"Pinch me," repeated Penny, "so I know I'm not dreaming."

Link swallowed, the lump in his throat was hard to pass, "I-I don't know what you mean."

Was she thinking this was some crazy nightmare? First her boyfriend, someone she loves, cheats on her with a Negro girl and then her best friend's boyfriend confesses he loves her. Maybe it was too much for her to handle in one day.

"You love me," she stated suddenly her face breaking into a happy and astonished smile.

Link was taken aback by her response. She was _smiling_.

"Really I do," said Link giving her a lopsided grin. He watched as the warmth slowly crept back into her face and the sadness and emptiness slowly disappeared. Her green eyes became bright and beautiful again and she smiled and Link's entire sides glowed just like they always did when she smiled.

Penny suddenly jumped from her seat on the couch to his lap and before Link's could follow her actions she had pressed her lips against his. The entire world came to a sudden stand still Link's limbs were frozen. He hardly dared to believe it. Penny Piggleton was kissing him, sitting in his lap while on the coffee table in his living room!

The feelings in his heart suddenly kicked in (as well as the teenage hormones) and he pulled her tighter against him and deepened the kiss, his lips moving more passionately against hers. A fire had developed in his chest and it was ready to consume him; he had wanted this for so long.

Penny suddenly pulled her lips away and gasped for air. Link grinned as she placed her forehead against his. He half closed his eyes and leaned back towards her but instead of kissing her lips he sent a steam of butterfly kisses along her jaw and down her neck.

Penny slowly closed her eyes and ran her hands along Link's arms and clutched the fabric of his shirt at his shoulders and smiled. How long had she dreamed of this?! The forbiddances of this pumped through her veins but she didn't care. At this moment she couldn't care what Tracy thought, what Seaweed thought, what God himself thought!

There was only one thing that mattered.

Link loved her. He _loved_ her!

The feel of his lips against her skin and his words sent her onto a high. She pulled his face back towards her own and his lips captured hers in a new way. A way Penny had never experienced before, not with Seaweed, not with anyone. His lips moved more hungrily against hers, a strange desperation that shot a excitement through her body.

Her lips parted for a moment and she gasped when Link's tongue slipped into her mouth-

"Link!"

With a frightened gasp from Penny Link stood up so suddenly from the coffee table that Penny tumbled off his lap and onto the floor. Link froze in his place his eyes on the living room doorway, large and fearful.

The pair heard the front door close and the intruder called again, "Hello? Link! Are you here?"

Link looked down at Penny who looked up at him in fear. They knew that voice. Tracy Turnblad!

"Quick!" whispered Link, seizing Penny from the floor and pulling her up. The electric feeling in the air had disappeared; the air was tense and fearful. They both spun in desperation for somewhere for Penny to hid as Tracy's footsteps came closer as she called Link's name.

"There!" pointed Link, a panicked look on his face, "the cupboard, quick!"

The pair bolted to the cupboard against the wall and as Link pulled the door open Penny dived into it and landed inside with a loud thud and an "Ow!"

"Link, here you are!" Link jumped and slammed the door shut and spun to face Tracy who was standing in the doorway of the living room watching him.

Link cleared his face of all emotions and plastered a smile and an innocent expression onto his face, "Nothing. Just some spring cleaning."

Tracy smiled and raised her eyebrows, "You? Spring _cleaning_?"

"Hey, I have a good sense of what's tidy and what isn't!" said Link winking at her, "anyway, it's a surprise for my dad. He hates cleaning."

Tracy smiled delightfully at him, "That's why I love you."

Link smiled dropped a little and he couldn't stop the slight uneasiness coming onto his face. He knew what would be coming; the guilt of what he had done. But how could he not?! Penny was too special to him; he'd die if he didn't have her-

"Are you alright?!" said Tracy, her happy expression dropping too, "you look like you've seen a ghost!"

"Oh," said Link, recollecting himself, "Sorry, I'm not feeling that well."

Tracy came towards him, "well sit down and I'll make you something to drink. Should I tell Corny you can't come back later?"

"Yes," said Link before his brain could stop him, "you can go ahead without me."

Truth was he couldn't leave Penny here. It was obvious she didn't want to go home and the last place she would want to see is Seaweed's, so Link would stay home until Penny felt okay to leave. That and he wanted more time with her. He knew how selfish that sounded but he couldn't help it.

"Hang on," said Link sitting down on his couch as his gaze turned uncertain, "I thought you couldn't leave the house?"

Tracy smiled mischievously at him but didn't say anything. Link's eyes widened in realization, "You snuck out!?"

Still smiling disobediently Tracy nodded, "To be with you, and we shouldn't waste this opportunity now that we are alone."

"O-Oh," said Link. Little did Tracy know that they _weren't_ alone; her best friend was in this very room. He did not really like where this might be going, especially not with Penny hiding in the cupboard less the five meters away. He was sure she could hear very word.

Tracy raised a hand and brushed his fingertips along his jaw and leaned towards him as Link stood up abruptly, "maybe not this time Trace."

Tracy looked startled with his sudden movement but she wasn't going to give up that easily, "When will we get another chance like this Link? Don't you want to kiss me?"

"I-I," Link gave a heavy and quick sigh. This was going to be impossible, but the only thing on his mind at the moment was what was on Penny's mind. Would she doubt him and all he had said after this?

Tracy smiled and took his hand and pulled him down towards her. Her grip was too strong and her lips were a few centimeters away from his. The next thing he knew her lips were pressed against his. Link squeezed his eyes shut and tried his hardest not to cringe. Oh please not let Penny see this…

He felt Tracy try to deepen the kiss but Link took control and pulled away and turned his head away from her and moved from her grip. He wouldn't do this, not to her…

"Link?" he could hear the damage in Tracy's voice.

Tracy felt a pug of hurt at Link's rejection. She felt tears begin to fill her eyes. Why was Link suddenly so distant? He was never like this, he had presented to everyone that he loved her so openly and now they were alone he acted like he was disguised.

"Link?" Tracy tried again but Link still wouldn't look at her, "Link please."

Suddenly Link wheeled around in frustration and snapped, "what is that you want from me Tracy?!"

Tracy was purely taken aback by Link' sudden attack; he looked angry and frustrated. His bright blue eyes burned holes through her, or was that the pain he was causing her? She didn't know.

"Link please; what's wrong? I can help you-"

"No. No, you can't," said Link his voice back to normal and he slowly shook his head.

Tracy stood in the middle of Link's living room feeling her heart ripping to shreds.

"Link baby-" Tracy moved towards him tears in her eyes as Link felt a prick in his own stomach but he knew what to do. He didn't want to hurt her, she was such a good person with a good heart, but he didn't want Penny hurt.

"Tracy please," said Link turning away, "please just leave."

Tracy sniffed and covered her face with her hands and began to cry openly. Link shut his eyes and bit his lip. He moved his gaze from Tracy's shaking body to the open window, staying silent and hoping she would leave soon. The tension in the air was thick and suffocating.

"I-I thought…" whispered Tracy her voice thick as she hiccupped, "it's because I'm…I'm…" She trailed off and Link realized what she was getting at. He spun around to look at her and opened his mouth but Tracy beat him too it, "I get it Link!"

Before Link could even say a word she was gone. Link heard the front door slam as he stared at the spot Tracy had stood. He dragged his feet heavily to the couch and sat down slowly. This was a nightmare, completely out of control.

He heard ruffling across the room but didn't look up. After a moment of silence he felt a soft hand on his check. He felt the corners of his lips move upwards a little as he took the hand with his own and kissed the palm of it.

Look up at Penny, who was watching him, her green eyes wide with worry, he took a hold of her hips and pulled her down to sit next to him and put his arms around her. He felt her relax and he kissed the top of her blonde head.

He was in the middle of a giant emotion deadlock and his only light was the beautiful blonde angel in his arms. What a strange life this was!

**Hmm, there is chapter! I hope you all liked it!! Just a quick note, at the moment I made drowning in a work load of reality life so at the moment updates may take some time. But I hope to update in maybe a fortnight or so! Please, please review for me!!! **


End file.
